Structures
='STRUCTURES'= A structure is something that may be built on a territory that is occupied by a nation. Structures can produce goods or provide other bonuses, and are the building blocks of a nation. Given that each player controls one territory, they will typically in peace-time only have a single structure. This means to upgrade and build more advanced structures, players within a nation must work together. 'BASIC STRUCTURES' * VILLAGE: A small population centre, the Village is the most basic territory and is the default territory when a Governor claims land. Villages may produce ROADS, and/or may be upgraded into other regions. * FARMS: Farms grow crops and/or animals in order to provide food for a nation. Farms produce FOOD, and are required for more advanced construction projects. Farms may be built on ANY territory apart from Mountains, Deserts or Swamps. * MINE: Mines dig into the earth to provide raw materials for a nation. Mines provide METAL, and are required for more advanced construction projects. Mines may only be built on Mountains. * LUMBER CAMPS: Lumber Camps chop down trees to produce building materials for a nation. Lumber Camps produce WOOD, and are required for more advanced construction projects. Lumber Camps may only be built in Forests. INTERMEDIATE STRUCTURES * PORT: Ports provide shipbuilding facilities. Ports produce SHIPS, which are required to conquer and build on water territories. They may also build RIVERS. Requires WOOD and FOOD. * FORTIFICATION: Fortifications are defensive structures that protect all adjacent nations from attack, making them immune to any attack that isn’t supported by SOLDIERS. Requires WOOD and METAL. * GARRISON: Garrisons are structures that train and arm troops. They produce SOLDIERS, who are required to attack any fortified territory. Requires FOOD and METAL. ADVANCED STRUCTURES * CITY: Cities are major population centres with the infrastructure, population and organisation required for a stable trade economy. Allow the creation of ROADS and TRADE ROUTES. Requires FOOD, WOOD and METAL. * SHRINE: Shrines are a great offering to the gods of /tg/, and can grant great favour. Shrines produce a single RE-ROLL a week. Can only be built adjacent to a CITY and requires FOOD, WOOD, METAL and SOLDIERS. OTHER * ROADS: Roads are structures that do not occupy a territory, but instead link territories together. Roads can be built by Villages and Cities, and can be built on any territory that is not a Large Mountain. In order to build a Road onto a Water Territory, you must also have a Port. Roads allow the movement of goods from basic structures to intermediate and advanced structures, and are therefore essential in their creation. * RIVERS: A river is a special kind of road that cannot be built on any Mountain or Desert, and requires a Port to be usable for moving goods. They can occur naturally in the world or they can be created by Ports. * TRADE ROUTES: A Trade Route is a special kind of Road that not only links different territories within a nation, but can link different nations to each other - allowing nations to trade goods to help each other build structures!